


Forever Changed

by tmart_x13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Merged Vanitas and Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmart_x13/pseuds/tmart_x13
Summary: Vanitas had always dreamed of reuniting with Ventus, his other half, ever since his creation. When that fateful moment finally happens, they become stronger than ever before, but not without faults. Over time, Vanitas and Ventus try to cope with what has happened and possibly try to understand one another.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Birth by Sleep - Redux

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT  
> Before you read: This idea was spawned before KH3 came out, so this story was done without all of that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome to a new story (on this site at least, was first posted on FanFiction.net). This was derived from an idea of Ven-Van fighting Terra and lording it over him. But, it spawned into something much bigger after a lot of thought. This is a deviation of BBS events as well. I. Also, thanks to my friend RikuKingdomHearts3 for helping to edit this (and for challenging me to write this). So go check out their page and read. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Let's get to the story!

The fighting waged on for quite the length of time. Ventus moved in to strike his former master, only to be caught by his dark magic. A cold, dark hand tightened around his face as he struggled to break free, but it was no use. Suddenly, his body felt numb, and he could no longer move any part of his body. Slowly, his body was turning to ice, as it seems Xehanort had used some dark spell on him. He could still hear everything going on as he was held helplessly. He heard some audible mumbling from the darkness infused former Master as he released Ventus. However, he had been held over the edge of a cliff, so Ventus knew that he was falling. There was nothing he could do but to take the pain.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Aqua witnessed Ventus falling. She stood in shock for a brief moment before rushing forward, in fear of her friend's life.

"Ven!" she called out loudly as he approached the ground rapidly.

Aqua dove forward, caring not for her own safety. Just as Ventus was about to hit the ground, she made her way under him and softened the impact as he landed in her arms.

"Oh, Ven…" she almost sighed in anguish over what had happened to him.

Ventus barely stifled out a word. "A...qua…" he muttered through almost frozen lips.

He attempted to move his body more as he grunted in pain. Aqua caressed his head as she tried to think of a way to get him out of this situation. As she is focused on Ventus, she heard a voice in the distance. She turned her head sharply to the right to see a man. He had long, black hair that was done in a ponytail, one eye was uncovered while the other was hidden by an eyepatch, and a long scar stretched down the left side of his cheek. He looked at Aqua with a sly grin that seemed to cover most of his face. It was Braig.

"Why, hello Master Aqua. Seems you're in quite the predicament. While you're down here, Terra is up fighting Xehanort. Don't you want to get Terra back for killing your master? What was his name again...oh, Eraqus," Braig finished as he kept his smirk active.

"What? Terra, it wasn't his fault. Don't try to turn me against my friends like that. It won't work like you think," Aqua stated bluntly to him.

Still cradling Ven in her arms, she felt a slight movement from him. She looked down to see him glaring furiously at Braig, like he had done something to him. Aqua needed no more proof as she then considered the man hostile. She left Ven lying there, promising to get him out of this. She marched over to Braig, keyblade in hand, ready to fight.

Braig retorted, "Well, it seems the negotiations have fallen through. Oh well."

He readied his arrowguns as it seemed the battle with Aqua was eminent. Aqua charged towards him as he started to fire his weapons in a constant barrage. The two of them battled until Braig had enough. He panted as Aqua stepped back, readying her keyblade to go again should the man choose to do so.

"Heh, I think I see why they call you a master now. Well that's it for me," he said to Aqua.

Braig turned around and ran off away from Aqua as she called after him.

"Hey wait, where are you going. Oh well, it doesn't matter...Ven!" she screamed, realizing she had to get back to him.

Aqua turned around, but Ven was no longer there. She looked desperately to try and see where he had gone. She heard something rustle above her as she looked upward.

* * *

The boy stood above the cliff, just below where Aqua was. He saw his opportunity and jumped. He free fell down towards the keyblade master, hoping to surprise her as she seemed distracted. As he got closer to her, he noticed her look up towards him, but it was too late. Aqua made a small step backward as the keyblade was swiped down in front of her. As her vision waned, she caught a glimpse of a keyblade with a gear shape and a blue eye. Holding the keyblade was a boy with black hair.

"Va...nitas-" she tried to say as she passed out.

"Hmpf, that was easier than I expected. Now for the real fun."

Vanitas walked over to the still frozen Ventus lying on the ground, grinning slyly at his other half as he looked down upon him.

"It seems you are helpless now. So weak...but it's okay. Soon, we will be one again...in body, and in mind," Vanitas said as a slight chuckled erupted from his mouth.

Ventus glared up at Vanitas with a hateful stare, knowing in his mind what the other planned to do. Vanitas took his keyblade, Voidgear, and struck Ventus in his heart, or rather what was left of his split heart. He then took it and stabbed his his own heart. The both of them began to glow, a faint white light emanating from around their bodies. The light grew stronger and stronger until the two of them were encompassed by it completely as they both vanished.

* * *

Terra continued his battle with Xehanort above the cliff. He was slowly losing ground as Xehanort played with his mind, attempting to sway Terra to use the darkness.

"Yes, that's right boy. Give into the darkness. You know it fuels you...gives you more power. You will become my new vessel. Out with the old, brittle body...in with the newer, stronger one…" his voice trailed off into a whisper.

Xehanort noticed the white light and knew what had happened, a sly grin coming across his darkened face. Terra, noticing his attention waver behind him, averted his gaze and looked behind him. He saw Aqua lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Anger boiled up inside of him and surround his body as he could not contain it.

"Xehanort!" he yelled. "What have you-"

As he turned back towards Xehanort, there was nothing there. He was gone. Throwing caution aside, Terra rushed over to where Aqua was immediately, hoping to help his friend.

* * *

Glimpses of light fluttered before her eyes. Aqua blinked a few times, trying to gather where she was. As her eyes came open, she saw Terra in front of her face, his mouth moving. She focused herself on hearing so that she could make out the words that he was trying to say.

"Aqua...you're awake. I'm glad," Terra said as he gave a warm smile.

Aqua wanted to smile back, but she finally remembered what had happened. Ventus had been frozen. She was trying to take care of him. Braig then distracted her. And then…

"Ventus. Where is he? We need to find him. And Vanitas...he came at me from above." Aqua stood quickly as she spoke.

"I'm...not sure. I never saw them. I was fighting Xehanort, but then he just vanished quickly without saying a word," Terra said, a confused look coming across his face.

Aqua and Terra stood together as they both resolved to find Ventus and figure out what was going on. They proceeded to look everywhere that they had been previously, but were unable to find anything. They continued the search for an untold amount of time, not able to keep track of where they were. Their determination to find Ventus was strong and solid. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching, they saw an outline of a figure in the distance. As they got closer, they noticed Ventus's hair, though his clothes look slightly different.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted as she ran closer to him, not caring about any possible changes.

"Aqua wait, we don't want to be too hasty," Terra said, trying to slow her down.

She approached Ven and placed a hand on his shoulder, her face welling in tears at the sight of him again. He slowly began to turn around. As he did, she saw his familiar face again; however, once he finally made the full turn, she gasped at what she saw.

"No...Ven...Vanitas did this to you didn't he?" she begged the boy.

He looked like Ventus, but he also looked like Vanitas as well. His right eye was blue, but the left eye was a pure gold. He was wearing Ven's clothes, but the black bodysuit of Vanitas could be seen under it, the arms covered in it all the way down. His hair was the same style as before, albeit a shade darker than it was. As he stared at Aqua and Terra, a grin came across his face that was not befitting to see Ventus make.

"Yes, I am Ventus, but I am also Vanitas. We used to be one, and now, I have joined my makeshift body back to this one so we can be that again."

The voice was a mixture of both Ventus and Vanitas, giving off a strange echo effect when he spoke. It was as if they had not completely fused back into one being. Their minds were still separate, but the body was one.

He held out his hand, and summoned a large, strange-looking keyblade. It appeared to be two kingdom keys formed together in the shape of an X. It has a filigree that is a bluish yellow mixture and expands evenly on both sides, with a long silver blade surrounded by golden trim that extends out towards. The weapon was much larger than regular keyblades as well.

"This is the X-blade, an ancient weapon that served as the protector of Kingdom Hearts. And-" he paused as he grabbed his head and shook it a bit.

"Stop trying trying to control me!" he shouted loudly.

"No, just accept me back into you so we can be stronger!" he shouted again.

Terra and Aqua looked at each other, wondering what was going on exactly.

"It's... like they are arguing with each other over being joined again. What should we do?" Aqua questioned as she looked at Terra for answers.

Terra looked over at the boy, this Ventus-Vanitas combination, and then back to Aqua. "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet Xehanort is behind all of this. If he would just show himself."

Terra gritted his teeth in anger as the darkness began to rise around him again. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder to see that it was Aqua's hand. She had a look in her eyes as though begging him to not give into the darkness. He calmed himself as they looked on. After a few seconds, Ven-Van stood back up straight.

"Sorry about that, it seems our 'union' is still not complete. But, it is more than enough now to defeat you two." He readied his blade in a confident stance.

Aqua and Terra summoned their Stormfall and Ends of the Earth keyblades respectively and took their stances. Then, Ven-Van charged at them.

As he approached, both Terra and Aqua dodged out of the way to avoid his strikes, attempting to gauge his movements and his power. As he brought the X-blade down where they both were standing, the sheer force from its impact caused the ground to split. Terra and Aqua were shocked at the power that he possessed, not knowing if even they would be able to defeat him. The boy straightened up and turned his attention towards Aqua.

He walked slowly towards her as she started to run towards him. As soon as she was near him, she started to swing her keyblade, but she stopped as soon as she saw Ven's face. She couldn't bring herself to strike her friend...or rather, the being that looked like her friend. As she wavered for a brief second, a stern kick collided with her abdomen, causing her to buckle over in pain.

Terra saw this and sprinted over to try and defend Aqua. Ven-Van readied his keyblade and met Terra's as the two clashed, sparks flying briefly. Terra gritted his teeth as he tried to hold him back, but then, he looked at the one he was facing and only saw Ven. He allowed his stance to waver and his grip to loosen and was flung backwards by the force of the X-blade. He landed on the ground beside Aqua as they both looked up at the boy who used to be Ventus.

How were they going to fight him? They couldn't bring themselves to hurt their friend, because he was obviously still in there. However, if they didn't try something, then they wouldn't be able to save him.

"Terra, we have to do something. I don't want to fight Ven, but I can't stand to see him like this."

"Yea, I agree. But what can we do without hurting him? Besides, his power is massive."

"I don't really know, but we have to try. There's got to be a way!"

They both finally resolved themselves to fight against the fusion of Ventus and Vanitas. They stood back up, firm in their decision to fight.

The boy spoke calmly. "Oh, so you've decided to fight then? Good...let's see what you've got."

He walked slowly towards Aqua and Terra as they did the same to him. Each of them broke into a run as they raised their weapons before a brilliant clash of keyblades happened.

* * *

After the long and arduous fight, they were no match for the new power of the Ventus and Vanitas merger. Aqua nor Terra had truly been able to fight against him without having doubts in their hearts and minds about hurting Ven. Their resolve was not as strong as they once thought.

Terra stood there, bent over as he fell to a knee. He huffed loudly as he tried to catch his breath. Blood dripped from his head and ran down his face as it pooled in front of him on the ground. He tried to continue holding up his keyblade, but his arms failed him as they fell limp to his side. The keyblade hit the ground with a thud. More blood trailed down his arms and trickled down onto his keyblade. His head was lowered in defeat, but also because he didn't want to look Ven-Van in the face, the pain was too great.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. The boy marched slowly toward Terra as he held his keyblade down to his side. His pace was slow as he decided to take his time to let Terra know exactly how he felt. As he reached the befallen Terra, he extended his free hand, placing it under Terra's chin and picking his face up to meet his own. There was a sadistic grin on his face.

"Wow Terra, is that all you have? I expected much more out of you. And you wanted to be a keyblade master. What a joke!" the fused voice of the boys said in unison.

Terra was pained to see Ventus's face and hear those words coming from him. He looked upon him with saddened eyes. He wanted to say something, but he could not do it.

With a sly grin spread across his face, he then spoke again. "What's wrong? Can't stand to hurt your precious Ven?" he questioned, with eyes narrowed and indicating maliciousness.

Then, their head shook a bit, as if Ventus and Vanitas were fighting for control again.

"Quit trying to fight this Ventus. Just accept what has happened."

"No I won't! But, I don't want to see them hurt either."

"Hmpf, you act soft, but I can feel your true heart. You're actually a bit glad that you were able to beat Terra aren't you? Always having been jealous of his strength."

"No that's...not it at all."

Finally, he shook his head again, and Vanitas was able to wrest control back again. Upon seeing this, Terra regained the composure to try and speak to him again.

"Vanitas! Let Ventus go. He doesn't want to be a part of you anymore."

Ven-Van looked at Terra with a bland look in his eyes, the smirk he once had was gone. Just as he was about to speak, he heard the rustling of rubble. He looked over to where he had sent Aqua to see her standing there. Her body was covered in scratches, and her head was dripping a bit of blood. She saw Terra kneeling there and ran up to him and stood in front.

"Ven stop! I know you're in there. Please, just come back to us," Aqua pleaded with him. She was exhausted as well, and was barely able to stand.

The boy looked upon her, giving the same look that he gave Terra just a moment ago.

"You two… You just can't accept it. Things have changed. We have become one again as I told you before. You're all the same. You...the old man. Never accepting us for who we really are!" Ventus and Vanitas shouted in unison, for once, both having the same feelings

Vanitas and Ventus inwardly stared at each other, both of them having felt the same thing about the situation. For once, it seemed that they both understood each other. Ventus still did not want to hurt Terra and Aqua, but he also had pent up feelings about how he was different. Vanitas seemed to understand his feelings on this, but he soon wrested control back.

"Well, if you can't accept the new me, then I guess you're not needed anymore," the boy sneered at them.

He raised his keyblade as power welled up inside of it, emitting a bright light. He then brought it down in front of Terra and Aqua in a swiping motion down and to the left. Terra and Aqua brought their keyblades up to defend themselves at the last moment, blocking the blow. However, they were much too weakened, while he was still almost at full power. He put a bit more force behind his keyblade and knocked them both back. Their keyblades dispelled finally, as they had not enough power left to summon them.

He walked forward towards him and raised the X-blade once more.

"This is goodbye...my friends." The last part of that came out forced as a tear trailed down the one blue eye that the boy now possessed.

As he was bringing the keyblade down, he stopped as he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Just what are you doing boy?" a cold and snarling voice said from behind all of them.

Vanitas glanced behind him to see Xehanort walking towards them, his hands behind his back as he was hunched over, which was how he always presented himself. Vanitas's eyes narrowed slightly at seeing Xehanort, wondering just what he was doing there now.

Xehanort smirked at all of them. "I've come...to collect what is mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we have the end of chapter 1 of this new story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I have much planned out for this story, so I hope you all stay along for the wild ride. I will try to update as often as I can. If you liked it, let me know! As always, until the next time!


	2. All According to Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and welcome back to this story! I know it took a bit to get this chapter out, but I have been working on editing it and making sure it didn't have any issues. Just now finally got time to post. I appreciate all the feedback I received of you all wanting this to continue, so I'm going to do my best for it.

The three of them were staring at Xehanort intently, a look of surprise on their faces at seeing him, but it was quickly replaced by an expression of worry and anger. Ven-Van did not take his eyes off of the old man as he continued to walk slowly towards them. As he approached, he directed a glance towards the fused boy as he admired his new look.

"Ah, it seems you have finally rejoined now. The X-blade looks magnificent. Now with this tremendous power, the door to Kingdom Hearts can finally be opened!' he stated emphatically as his voice slightly raised at the end.

Ven-Van responded to him, not with words, but with a slight nod as a grin came to his face.

Xehanort smiled at this as he continued. "Good good. It seems now you are more powerful that before I split the two of you up. It's gone all according to my plan. Ventus was too weak before to be able to harbor my being. But now, that body is stronger than even these two," he prattled as he pointed towards the two fallen keyblade wielders.

Xehanort summoned his keyblade as he gave a look towards Ven-Van. Upon seeing this, the boy moved to the side, allowing Xehanort to pass by him. As he moved past him, the grin from Ven-Van disappeared and was replaced by a blank, emotionless expression. Xehanort walked slowly towards Terra and Aqua as his sullen face showed a look of satisfaction. As he approached them, he began to gloat just as he always did.

"You see...You can't really avoid your fate. In the end, this has all happened exactly as I predicted it would. Don't you understand? You all were just pawns in my little game here. I was curious to see what the outcome was here. For on this land shall darkness prevail, and the light, expire," Xehanort stated bluntly with a definitive look of accomplishment on his face.

Aqua shifted a bit as she tried to move. "Whatever you're planning it won't work. We'll find a way to stop you for sure. All of us. Together!"

She looked over at Terra briefly, and he nodded his head in approval. He was too exhausted though to attempt any form of speech. Soon, however, that moment was interrupted.

"Hmpf, very optimistic there young Aqua. But you see, I already have everything that I need right here, in this very place. All of you have played an integral part in my story. But it seems that the final move has been made. A checkmate if you will," Xehanort smiled coldly.

Unable to take what he was hearing any longer, Ven-Van decided to speak up. He wanted to know just what Xehanort had meant by some of those words, and how he phrased them.

"Just...what do you mean pawns in the game? You mean all of us right?" Ven-Van questioned him intently.

Xehanort turned his attention towards the fused boy with the same smile on his face.

"Of course. You and Ventus played your roles quite well, and walked the path that I set out for you. Now, what I have longed for is right in front of me," he said, pointing his keyblade at Ven-Van before he continued. "Ventus was always too weak to fill the role for my vessel. So, in case you hadn't figured out by now, that is why I made you, Vanitas. When you both would become stronger and fuse back into one, that would be the right time. Now your body is ripe for the picking. Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one!"

Ven-Van just stared at Xehanort. Inside, Vanitas and Ventus both were a bit surprised to hear all of this, but now realized everything that had happened now made sense.

"But, I...so, that's what all of this is about…" Ven-Van trailed off with his thoughts.

Xehanort tilted his head slightly. "Oh, is there some issue with this perhaps, Vanitas?"

Ven-Van wavered for a moment. "No...not at all. I...understand."

That last part from before, when Xehanort spoke his name, was heavy, and filled with malicious intent. The fusion of the two just stood there without saying another word, and kept himself open, almost as if not wanting to raise a fight. Xehanort smiled at his response as he lifted his keyblade up and turned it upon himself, ready to pierce his own heart with it to start the process. As he was about to do so, there was a cry that distracted him.

"Stop! Don't do this. Please...not with Ven in there. He...doesn't deserve this," Aqua shouted in defiance at Xehanort's actions.

"If you want a vessel, then just take me instead," Terra retorted as a desperate plea.

Aqua shot a glance at Terra. "No, Terra, why would you say that?

"Because I don't want to see Ven become part of that...monster."

"No, there has to be another way. I just...can't accept that. I don't want to lose either of you."

Xehanort paused and turned his attention back to the two fallen keyblade wielders. He laughed a bit at their banter between each other.

"Ah yes, you two always have been the self-sacrificing type. How noble of you to give yourself for your friend. Though…" he paused as he walked up in front of Terra. "Your darkness is strong… Stronger than you realize. It could indeed be the arc that sustains me. I will admit that you were my backup plan should Ventus and Vanitas fail to evolve like I wanted. But your actions… they are all for naught. My plan is already set in motion, and nothing can stop me now!"

Xehanort stepped back from Terra until he was standing closely in front of he and Aqua once again. He held his keyblade out in front of him again.

"I have no more use for the two of you. You shall both go the same way as your master."

He started to build dark energy at the end of his keyblade. Purple and black flames started to develop into the shape of a ball. It continued to grow in size, it's power staggering as the air around it begin to warp.

Terra was seething at the comment that Xehanort had made about Eraqus, as he wanted so badly to do something about it. Darkness started to form around him slowly, but then he felt a warm, gentle touch on his hand. Aqua laid her hand on his and shared a look with him. He was able to slightly calm himself. They both realized there was nothing they could do.

Xehanort had finally finished building his attack, and was ready to fire it off at them. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, unlike anything he had ever felt before. His magic power dipped and his attack faded away. He looked down at his chest and saw a blade end sticking out in front of him. But it wasn't just any blade, it was the X-blade. He turned his head to the left to look behind him with his peripheral vision. At the other end of that blade was Ven-Van.

Terra and Aqua looked up in shock at what they were seeing. Neither one of them had expected Ven-Van to act in such a way, but the two of them shared the same thought that there must be a part of Ven in control there. But also, could it be that maybe be that Vanitas was harboring some feelings about it too? Thoughts raced through both of their minds as they were trying to figure out what was happening.

Blood slowly dripped from the tip of the keyblade and down to the ground. Ven-Van then roughly pulled the keyblade back and out of the wound he had just made. Xehanort coughed roughly as he slightly hunched over at the force of that being removed. Quite a bit more blood spilled from the new chest wound and pooled at his feet. He used his keyblade as a prop as he slowly turned around to face the one who had just wounded him.

"You...Vanitas! What do you think you're doing? As much as I know that Ventus despised me, he would never have done this. This was your part. Did you forget who created you?!"

Ven-Van scoffed at his remarks. "Created me? Ha! You're so naive. Blah blah blah. That's all you do old man, is prattle on about how you've planned everything, and that everything always is something you've thought out before. Well guess what?! You didn't see this coming did you? You were too blinded by your own goals that you must have forgotten everything you've done to us. You just couldn't see the forest for the trees."

"You ungrateful thing. You're not even a proper being. You're just darkness I pulled from Ventus. Nothing but an empty vessel to house my existence. That was your purpose all along."

"Wrong again, but then again, you're too proud to understand what I really am," Vanitas spoke through clearly over any part of Ventus that was there. 

"What do you mean? This... wasn't part of the plan" Xehanort spoke through a more raspy voice than normal. 

"Well too bad for you. You don't get to know the answer. You tortured both of us, both mentally and physically. We've always hated you, but you never realized that did you? Too busy fawning over your precious Kingdom Hearts. Nobody gives a shit about that! So...why don't you just all do us a favor...and die," Ven-Van finished saying with a smirk on his face.

Terra and Aqua were both as shocked to hear this as Xehanort was. They never imagined that Vanitas felt that kind of pain, or that he was really feeling anything in general. They both realized they might have misjudged him all along. But it seemed that not all of this anger was coming from Vanitas as the more that he had talked, the more they heard both voices of Ventus and Vanitas. So, Ventus was coming through after all. However, the thing that Aqua was concerned about is what came out of his mouth, or rather Ventus's face. She was sure that she had never taught him language like that. It must be Vanitas.

Xehanort just stared intently at the boy. He normally always kept his composure, but this was a different matter entirely. Everything that he had worked so hard for was going to be undone by a shadow of a person. He couldn't let that happen. He would just have to weaken the boy enough so that he could finally take control without any resistance.

Ven-Van finally spoke up again. "So, what's it gonna be old man? If you're too scared to fight, then I'll just end you right now. Think of it as a mercy, even though you don't deserve it."

"I won't let you ruin my plans boy. I can't die just yet. Don't worry, this will all be over soon and you won't have to worry about feeling anymore," Xehanort replied with a serious tone.

Xehanort summoned some dark magic in his hands. The ball of darkness grew and swirled in a color of radian purple with black flames surrounding it. He took and then plunged his hand into his open wound. He slightly cringed at the impact of it, but soon he had recovered. He allowed the dark magic to heal up the wound from the inside, fixing the internal damages that had been done. After a few minutes, he finally regained his composure and was ready to begin. Though not fully healed, it was enough, or so he thought.

Ven-Van raised the X-blade in preparation to fight, as a grin came across his face.

"Alright...looks like it's time to show you the door old man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of that chapter. I know that it was a short chapter, but I felt that it was appropriate considering the contents. Also, I have much planned out for this still so there will be more. Though, since this was started before KH3 arrived, some things might change. I hope that you guys are enjoying it. If you are, let me know. Anyways, until the next time!


	3. Battle for the X-Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter finally! Took me a bit to get to editing it all and making sure it was good, but we are finally here. Last we left, Xehanort and Ven-Van were gearing up for a confrontation, but what will happen next? Well, you'll have to read to find out. XD

The two readied themselves as they prepared to face each other. As Ven-Van grinned curtly at Xehanort, surprisingly, he returned the look. It was almost as if he was pleased with something. But there was really no way of knowing. Ven-Van noticed this change and it fueled his desire to want to defeat Xehanort even more.

He charged at Xehanort, so quickly that the old man barely had enough time to raise his keyblade to block. Sparks flew vigorously as the X-blade and No Name clashed with one another, their wielders not losing any ground initially. Xehanort's feet began to slide backward as Ven-Van was beginning to overpower him. He still had that grin on his face. Ven-Van shot him a sour look upon seeing this as his eyes widened. He put more effort into his clash and unleashed a wave of power, throwing Xehanort back quickly into some rock formations. The rocks crumbled as his body impacted with them, causing the rubble to cover him up slightly.

Ven-Van smiled. "Come on, surely that's not all you've got. You have to suffer more, so come on back," the fused voice of Ventus and Vanitas echoed loudly upon yelling so their voice would reach him.

There were a few sounds of rocks hitting the ground as Xehanort had already recovered and had begun his trek back over to Ven-Van. He placed one hand behind his back while the other still held No Name. The grin on his face had slightly waned as he wore a more annoyed look now. It seemed that maybe Xehanort was finally about to take this fight seriously.

As he marched forward, he summoned that same dark magic as purple and black swirled at the tip of his keyblade until it took definitely spherical shape. He released the energy at Ven-Van in a flash. However, the boy was ready for his attack, as he raised the X-blade high in the air and brought it down with a heavy force right before the ball reached him. The sword edge of the blade swirled with a bright light as it made an impact with the dark energy and split it right into two pieces.

Xehanort donned a mixed look of curiosity and surprise at seeing this feat of strength. He pondered as he continued forward how the two of them had gained that much strength from just combining back together. Sure, he had expected them to be stronger from before, which is why he desired the boy's body as a vessel. However, this newfound power was proving to be quite the handful, so he was going to have to use every tactic he had to win this battle.

"So boy...it seems you have found great strength now. However, it seems that the union of you two is not yet fully complete. Vanitas may harbor some feelings of hatred against me. I suppose I can allow that. But, Ventus...I know you. You don't really seek my demise do you, as you have listened to me throughout your journey. So, let me ask you. Have I been wrong in guiding you? I think if you search your heart, you will find that truth yourself," Xehanort finished with a smirk on his face as he paused his walk.

Inside, Vanitas could feel Ventus's heart wavering a bit. At the prospect of that, Vanitas tried to suppress Ven's attempts to wrest control of the body, as the power struggle was made public.

"Quit struggling idiot and let me handle this!" He grabbed his head as he felt his grip slipping.

"No...I won't let you use my body to do this. I know what you're thinking."

"Ugh! So what?! I know you want the same thing, so drop the facade you feckless neophyte! Do you want him to take you over? Take me over? Destroy your precious friends?"

"I...I, well, no. But...we have to try something else. I just don't want to hurt anyone else!"

Xehanort looked upon the bickering of the two boys' minds as he stifled a laugh. This entire situation was turning out well according to him. He gloated as he marched forward, watching as Vanitas, or Ventus, whichever one was in control, fought the other internally as they were stopped in their tracks and unable to do anything. This was the perfect opportunity for Xehanort to take control of them. He would just insert his being into them and dominate their minds and hearts, especially since they are so torn at the moment. He approached the boy finally.

"Even though all of this may have been a setback, the end result will still be the same. It seems that you, Ventus, still have some kind of spot for your old Master Xehanort. Of course you do… just as I had planned it," he stated, the grin on his face not leaving.

Aqua and Terra were still watching from behind as all of this unfolded before them, frustrated that there was nothing they could do. Aqua had finally managed to regain a bit of her magic power and was slowly healing herself and Terra, though it was not enough to make a difference. But at least the throbbing pain the two had was now fading away like a bad memory. Though, it seemed the bad memory was still right in front of them as they watched helplessly as Xehanort prepared to take over their best friend. As she heard what he said, she couldn't believe it.

"You planned it? What do you mean? What did you do to Ven?!" she yelled loudly at Xehanort.

He didn't bother to turn around, but he spoke loudly enough so that the both of them could hear exactly what he was saying.

"Ah yes, of course. Ventus was my student after all, and I molded him like I needed him. He had hidden darkness, and it grew stronger the more I toyed with his mind. I planned to use it to my advantage but he was too frail. That's where Vanitas came in…"

Aqua was shocked, as was Terra. Vanitas was part of Ven before. So what did that mean for Ven? What hidden secrets did he have locked away? Was there more to Ven's past that remained unknown? Aqua and Terra pondered these questions for a moment, but one thing stayed the same. No matter what, Ventus was their friend, and they just wanted him to be okay. Before they could speak, however, Xehanort interjected.

"But, none of that matters anymore. Now...you shall become my new body and I can finally harness the power of the X-blade for myself!

Internally, Ventus was still struggling with his thoughts, confused on the course of action that he should really take. He knew he wanted to try and protect everyone, but he felt that he had let his friends down when he was joined back with Vanitas. Now, his former master wants to take control of his body. And as much as he hates that, and as much as he despises Xehanort now, he finds himself having trouble confronting him.

Vanitas, however, knew exactly what needed to be done, as he kept trying to convince his other half to fight back, or else they both would be lost. Vanitas didn't want to be lost. He wanted to be whole. But, to do that, he needed Ventus, and he needed him to understand the situation they're in.

"You know, I don't do this, but if you don't snap out of it, that old bastard is going to kill your two _friends_ over there...with _your_ body! I mean, not that I care too much. But...their blood will be on your hands because you did nothing!" Vanitas yelled externally, hoping to reach Ventus.

Xehanort laughed at the attempts of his ex-apprentices. "My my, look at you two. Seems that you truly have no direction now. No matter, soon we will settle this little property dispute."

Finally, Aqua had made her way back to her feet after slightly healing herself from before.

"No, I won't let you lay a hand on Ven!"

Aqua summoned what little magic power that she had regained into the palm of her hand. She knew that it would be in vain, but she had to do something to try and stop Xehanort. The magic burst forth from her hands, white light streaking across the way towards Xehanort. Just as it got there, it was gone, as Xehanort nullified it completely.

He looked upon her and shot a quick purplish light from his hand. It arced around the battlefield before it collided with Aqua's legs. The sudden force from the impact was enough to send Aqua to the ground. Pain radiated through her legs for a few moments. But then, there was nothing. There was no pain. She tried to move them, but, she could no longer feel them.

Terra, having witnessed what happened, grew increasingly angry as darkness swirled and formed around his well-built frame. He finally raised up and was about to charge. Then, Xehanort lifted up his arm from his side, palm and fingers pointed upward, and raised the arm higher. Right where Terra stepped, came the earth, as it had shifted from Xehanort controlling it. He tossed Terra up with it, but allowed the pillar to stay.

Terra crashed back down onto the ground with a definite thud. As Terra laid there, he tried to get back up, but it was to no avail. Aqua crawled her way over, dragging her limp legs along to make it to Terra. As she arrived, she wrapped her fingers around his, wanting to let him know she was right there by his side.

Xehanort was focused intently on the two of them. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers briskly as he casted some unfamiliar magic upon the two of them. They both winced in pain and tried to not scream as their bodies started to sting from head to toe. The magic had rendered them unable to move.

Upon seeing what has happened, internally, Ventus was shaken. He had witnessed exactly what Vanitas had said would happen, that Xehanort would hurt his friends. He didn't want to see anymore of that, and he didn't want to be the cause of it.

"Fine Vanitas," Ventus said in a low voice, as to not alert Xehanort.

Suddenly, the boy's head had stopped hurting and finally he, Vanitas, was back in control properly. He smirked internally at Ventus finally giving in to him, but he was somewhat relieved as well, as even he realized that without the two of them cooperating that Xehanort would win.

Xehanort had finished with toying with Aqua and Terra for now.

"I guess that's enough fun for now. Back to the matter at hand."

He turned around to face Ven-Van, expecting to see him still in turmoil over which one of the boys would be in control for the moment. However, what he saw was a very calm boy staring at him. Before he could see what was happening, the next thing Xehanort saw was the X-blade as it was laid horizontally across his cold, darkened face with such an impact that it sent him crashing down into the ground.

As he laid there, Xehanort thought quickly about what had just occurred, as pain stung all through every part of his sullen face. He touched his white glove to his abused face, and then pulled it back as he watched the glove turn slightly red. Blood trickled down from above his brow and from his now broken nose, as it landed in droplets on the ground beside where he laid. Surprised to see himself having been made to bleed, Xehanort's usual grin faded and was replaced by a look of determination, but also curiosity.

"You...I thought you were struggling. Did you finally find your resolve again? No matter, I'll just have to break you once again, as I've done many times before."

Ven-Van returned a serious look his way. "Struggling? As if. You only thought we were. I could have easily taken control back from Ventus, but I thought it would be fun to see what happened. Besides...we sure fooled you didn't we? Letting your guard down and gloating about yourself. That's your weakness, thinking you're always one step ahead. But I guess you've forgotten...you cultivated me to think just like you."

"Hmpf. Don't get cocky, boy. This is only just the beginning. There is still much more to be seen than you can imagine."

Xehanort had gotten back to his feet and was preparing to fight Ven-Van once again. Ven-Van righted himself and lunged at Xehanort. There was a brilliant clash. The two keyblades echoed in the empty landscape of the keyblade graveyard, as sparks flew from the grinding of metal on metal. The two repeatedly clashed blades as the power from the two of them caused the ground to give way. Xehanort finally brought that grin back to his face, which did nothing but anger Ven-Van, who then unleashed more power as the two collided once more.

Both of them seemed to be evenly matched, but this couldn't have been farther from the truth. Xehanort slipped backward, finally used both hands on his keyblade to hold against Ven-Van. The boy stood there, unmoving, and just smiled. The smile was not one of anger or fear, but it was a simple, clean smile that was spread across Ventus's face.

Ven-Van unleashed energy from the X-blade as the end of it once again glowed with a bright light. Streams of light emitted from the end of it in bursts, striking across that ground in random patterns, carving new marks into the battle-scarred landscape. The energy from the X-blade was so immense as Xehanort struggled against it, but it was all for naught as No Name started to crack, and then shattered into two pieces.

The X-blade crashed down into Xehanort's shoulder, and the energy from it sliced clean through his arm. It fell to the ground with a thump as Xehanort screamed in agony for possibly the first time, at least for anyone there to hear. Blood poured from the new wound that was created, pooling up beside him as he used his other hand to try and stop it. Xehanort summoned magic from his fingertips and fire shot out, landing on the place where his arm used to be as he cauterized the wound.

Ven-Van just kept smiling at the sight of Xehanort as he stood helpless before him.

"Would you like me to tell you where you screwed up old man? Your arrogance blinded you from the truth and made you think that you were in control this entire time. When in fact, it's been I controlling this entire situation. The things I've done had been to lure you in, and you fell for it! It's not that you didn't think I would betray you...I'm sure you knew that. it's that you thought that nobody could outwit you. I guess you've forgotten...you cultivated me to think just like you, so I guess now the student has surpassed the 'master'. You brought about your own demise"

Xehanort was not pleased. Anger swirled around his face, as his emotions flared up.

"Nonsense! You may have beaten me in physical strength, but I still have my magic!"

Xehanort summoned dark energy all around his being, as he prepared a powerful magic spell to strike the boy. Purple and black flames engulfed him, and then started to slowly take form into one point in his hand. He planned to unleash it at the boy and weakening him with it to be able to finally take control of him. Once his spell was fully charged, he let it go.

As the dark energy spiraled toward Ven-Van, he just stood there as if read to take it. He held up the X-blade once more as light emitted from it, and started to take shape. In an instant, a protective barrier had been erected around him, and as the dark energy made an impact, the barrier remained unfazed. Ven-Van walked forward slowly through the the magic until he reached Xehanort face to face as the spell finally dissipated.

"Sorry, but that's not going to work. The power I have, is greater than the power you possess."

He raised the X-blade and sent it down through Xehanort's other arm, watching as it too fell to the ground. Xehanort once again yelled out in pain as he bled even more than before. Ven-Van, however, was tired of seeing his ugly face as Xehanort struggled to speak.

"I made...you what you are. You should be thanking me for the power you have by giving me your body. I can't let this end here."

Ven-Van just smiled again. "I do thank you. But this does end...now."

With those words, Ven-Van raised up his hand as magic energy swirled around it. Blue energy cam forth as he grabbed Xehanort by the neck harshly. Then suddenly, his body froze in an instant. Ven-Van looked at what had been done in a triumphant manner.

"How does it feel to have the same thing done to you?! But don't worry, you won't be like that for long," he said as he stifled some laughter at the old man's predicament.

He arched the X-blade backwards in preparation and plunged it straight into Xehanort's chest area. He could feel it when the blade penetrated it. Magic energy flowed from the X-blade and expanded outward as the ice shattered abruptly. The battle was finally over.

Xehanort was dead.

Ven-Van stood there with a seemingly blank expression on his face, almost a bit shocked that Xehanort was finally gone. It was a sigh of relief for the two boys in one body and for the two that were still laying a distance away from him. He turned his gaze towards Aqua and Terra and began walking that way.

Aqua and Terra felt their bodies liven back up again, as they were now able to move freely.

"Hey, Aqua, it seems like we can move again," Terra stated rather obviously.

"Yea, it looks that way. It probably had something to do with Xehanort's spell that he had cast and it faded away when he died. At least, that makes the most sense," Aqua surmised to him.

Aqua was still holding onto Terra's hand as she decided to try and heal them up. She raised her free hand as a white light spiraled around her and fell upon the two of them. Their pains begin to disappear and their energy finally was returning to normal. The two of them helped each other to stand, as they were still a bit shaken from the battles that had occured. They found solace in that they were now okay. Or rather, they believed themselves to be okay. However, the memories of what had happened that day would forever be etched in their mind.

As they looked up, they saw Ven-Van coming their way, though he was being rather slow. Aqua and Terra shared a look with each other. It was a look of worry and concern, not only for their lives, but for what has become of Ventus now. As the boy reached them, they started at one another for what seemed like ages, unmoving and silent. Finally Aqua broke the awkward silence that had befallen all of them.

"Ven! I mean, or Vanitas. I know you're both in there now. Don't tell me you still want to fight us too…" she trailed off, hopeful that Ven-Van would not need anymore battle.

Ven-Van looked at her, and then he looked at Terra, with almost an emotionless stare.

"Sorry...you two no longer interest me. I don't really have that desire anymore."

Aqua and Terra were both relieved to hear that, as they did not want to face off against their friend again. Also, they knew from before that they could not win against him either so such a thing would have been pointless. Though, he did seem to be rather calm now, unlike earlier.

"You seem a bit different from before. I guess it has something to do with what just happened," Aqua stated to him directly.

Ven-Van peered over at her. "After what? Killing the old man who was a pain in all of our sides for the longest time? Hmpf. Yeah...I guess so. You should be thanking me for that honestly."

Vanitas, whose voice came through more clearly, did feel different. It's like there was a new calm over his being. To know that the person who had inflicted so much harm upon him was finally gone was more than a relief. Though, he wouldn't openly admit to most of this.

Aqua placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, which surprised Ven-Van just a bit. On instinct, he flung her hand away from him, not thinking clearly about the entire situation.

"What are you doing? Did I say you could touch me?" He spat at them with hostility in his voice,

Terra finally spoke up. "She just wants to make sure you're okay… We both do."

"Who? You're really only talking about Ventus right? It's not like I'm here too…"

Aqua bit her lip a bit, not knowing really how to respond. Terra just became more frustrated with the boy and the way that he was acting.

"That's enough. There's no need to act like that towards us," Terra bluntly stated.

Aqua continued his thoughts. "It's true...maybe we had been wrong about you the whole time. I can tell that's you mainly talking Vanitas. Just hear us out."

Vanitas grew quite irritated at their prattling on these matters. He just didn't want to hear it.

"You two have always treated me like I was a nuisance, like I was always different."

Aqua and Terra were taken aback by what he had said before he continued.

"And Ventus feels the same way. He was always treated differently too, by all of you."

This was partially a lie however, as Vanitas had no idea how Ventus really felt on that topic.

The words that Vanitas had spoken stung deeply into Aqua and Terra, Aqua even moreso. It didn't help that all of those words were coming from Ven's mouth either. No matter the case, the two of them just wanted Ven to come back to them now that everything was settled.

"Even so, now with all of those problems gone, we can all go back together right?"

Ven-Van gave Aqua a blank stare before feeling a slight bit of guilt as he looked away.

Then, he finally spoke in a mildly calm voice. "I'm...going to go away for a while. I need time alone to think on things. To find my own way. My own path."

Though, it wasn't like he was truly going to be alone with Ventus there with him. The two of them would have to face the long journey ahead. The prospect of being stuck with an idiot the whole way was not an exciting idea. However, it was because they're together now that he needs this break.

Aqua went to speak, to try to get Ven-Van to not leave, since she wanted Ventus to stay with them. However, Terra pulled her back and shook his head slowly in her direction as he spoke.

"No, Aqua, this is what he's chosen. So we should just accept it. I'm sure Ven's in there still, and he will come back to us when he's ready."

Ven-Van gave one last look toward each of them before turning around and walking away into the wasteland.

Aqua looked as if she would cry, afraid that she was losing her friend. She laid her head against Terra's chest as he held the back of her head close and comforted her.

Once he was a good distance away, Ven-Van summoned his keyblade glider, thanks to Ventus, and flew off into the sky. He had no idea where he was going to go on this journey of self discovery, but wherever it was, he hoped to find the answers that he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very long chapter, as I wanted to encompass the entirety of the battle in one fell swoop. This story has more to it than this though, but it's taking some time to figure out where to go. I hope that you all enjoyed what I have so far, and let me know if you did. Well, until the next time!


	4. Struggles, Comprimises, and Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! So sorry for the delay in posting, but things have just been busy. But I finally got this next chapter out so I do hope that you all enjoy it.

Aqua and Terra stared off into the distant wasteland, watching as the wind kicked up dust in large whirlwinds. They could no longer see the silhouette of Ven-Van any longer. Aqua looked as if she would cry, afraid that she was losing her friend. She wanted to cry out for him, but deep in her heart, she knew that action would yield no result. She laid her head against Terra's chest as he held the back of her head close and comforted her. Then suddenly, she jerked her head away from him rapidly, and as she peered up at him, her watery eyes held the look of worry and hurt as she laid into Terra.

"How could you just let him go like that?! Why… Why didn't you try to stop him?" Aqua shouted at Terra. She tried to keep herself calm, but it was hard to keep her eyes from swelling up with tears.

Terra was taken aback. "Well, I didn't want him to go either. But, it seemed that is what he really wanted. I'm...sure it must be confusing having to deal with another person inside of your head. And to try and control your own darkness...I know. I'm sure he will come back to us soon enough," Terra stated rather worriedly, secretly doubting his own words.

"But after all we've been through… and everything that happened here. I still don't understand… There could have been some way… We could have helped him. I'm just worried about Ven…" Aqua lowered her head as she let out a long sigh.

"I know you wanted us to all be together again, and so did I. I just...I don't know. It felt like the right thing to do. I'm worried about him too. But, you saw Vanitas seemed to be more in control. It's like Ven wasn't even there right now," Terra shifted his eyes down and away.

Aqua frowned. "And that's what I am worried most about. I know… we may have misjudged Vanitas a little… but I still don't know if we can fully trust him. There is still so much we don't know… and now I am afraid we may never know."

Terra glanced back up at her. "Yeah Vanitas still seems a bit unstable. He almost killed us after all too, which is another reason why I didn't try to stop him. What could we have done if he suddenly decided to attack us again? You saw how powerful he is. Though, it seems that he might be a bit more calm after Xehanort is gone. Maybe Vanitas just needs time to work things out with Ventus. I hope that he comes back around," Terra admitted, the worry starting to show in his words.

Aqua sighed as she rested her head against Terra's chest again. There was still apart of her that wanted to argue more, a part of her that wanted to go out and find Ven, but she knew it was pointless. "I hope so too…" All of Aqua's determination and energy faded away as her body relaxed. She was far more exhausted that she had originally thought.

Terra put his arm around Aqua's head as she laid against him. Truthfully, he was just as worried as she was, but he had to be strong for her, so he would just keep that to himself. He peered off into the distant sky and watched as the clouds rolled by slowly.

"Come back to us soon buddy. We'll be waiting."

Terra then directed his speech at Aqua as he spoke a little louder. "So, I guess we should find somewhere to go now. No point in staying here."

Aqua nodded in agreement as the two of them began walking off together.

* * *

Once he was a good distance away, Ven-Van summoned his keyblade again. He needed to turn it into a glider to be able to travel, so he knew that he would have to concentrate on making it. As he closed his eyes and focused, the X-blade began to shape and mold into a glider on which he could ride. He seemed a bit surprised, but pleased at how it had turned out as he hopped onto it with no hesitation and took off into the sky. He whizzed around in a couple of circles as he tried to get the hang of piloting one of those things. As soon as he was ready, a portal then opened up and he traveled into it and into the Lanes Between.

He entered the Lanes Between and noticed the vastness of space all around him. There were various stars that were placed all around them in different locations, indicating the different worlds that were out there. The space around them was mostly black with some multi-colored cloud-like substances just floating around the empty space. As Vanitas was still in control, he had never seen anything quite like this before, so he was quite amazed at the beauty of it all.

After he finished his stargazing, Ven-Van tried to decide which star to go to, but he was unsure of the different worlds out there. He knew that Ventus would probably know more about these things, but he had no way to really ask him or know without Ventus taking over, which he didn't really want to happen right now. He was surprised, however, that Ventus had not seemed to try it after he forcibly reined him in earlier so that he could not take control. After some deliberating with himself, he finally decided that he would just to whichever one he could reach first.

He initiated the glider into high gear and blasted off towards the nearest star. At first, things seemed to be going smoothly...until he encountered some debris from some asteroids. He moved the glider to try and avoid them and successfully managed to dodge the first few that approached the vicinity. However, he was not fast enough to dodge them all as some of the rubble made an impact upon the glider, causing Ven-Van to waver slightly. Soon he was able to stabilize the glider and get back on course with the direction he was headed. After sailing for a brief moment, there were more rocks that impeded his journey. Once again he could not avoid them all as the glider received even more damage. He started to get a bit worried, not knowing how much more that the glider would be able to handle.

As he tried to straighten his course, he felt that all-too-familiar headache again. It was Ventus. He was trying to assume control again. What a bad time to choose to want control of his body back. Vanitas tried to wrestle mentally with him to keep him from taking over.

"Just stop already Ventus. Don't you see the situation we're in here?!"

His head tinged a bit more as Ventus finally assumed a bit of control. "Yea that's why I'm trying to take over, since you don't know how to do this."

Now in control, Ventus started to right the glider and turned it towards another star, one that he knew that they would be able to go to without much trouble. However, just as he had made that adjustment, his head began to ache and spin.

"Ahh, Vanitas, just let me do this. I know where we're going."

"Shut up idiot, it doesn't matter, just let me back in control."

"No you need to give me my body back!"

"And you just need to let me handle this!"

While they were arguing with each other externally, neither of them were able to notice the large asteroid headed for them. As soon as they did, it was too late. The impact with the glider was tremendous, causing massive damage to it as it began to spiral out of control. The impact left the boy shaken, and on the verge of collapse. As the glider drifted down towards some unknown star coordinate, Ven-Van saw darkness encroaching upon his eyes as he passed out.

* * *

Ven-Van's eyes fluttered open slowly. He found himself face down in some sand, his mouth open. He jolted up quickly as the taste of the sand was dry and rough and he quickly spit it out. He needed some water. He looked around and there was a large, blue ocean right in front of him. He rushed down to the shore and put his face into the water and inhaled some quickly as to get that bad taste from his mouth. However, the water was very salty. Of course it was, as it was ocean water. He quickly spit it back out as well, not being satisfied. At least it was better than the taste of sand. After having done that, he then got up and took in the sight around him.

The sun was setting a beautiful crimson red, the radiance of the red spectrum dancing across the evening sky. The waves bounced along the shore, gradually encroaching upon the pier that was off to the left side of where he was sitting. He knew that no one was around at the moment. Here it was just the scenery and Vanitas...well, and Ventus too, even though Vanitas was the one really in control.

He felt his eyes growing a bit heavy as he listened to the sound of the crashing waves as the sunlight slowly faded from view. Then, he heard a faint familiar voice.

" _Vanitas. We need to talk about things,"_ the voice said ever so lightly.

The boy was startled by this, looking around for the source of the noise. He knew that voice all to well. It was Ventus. However, as he peered around the area, he saw nothing. There was nobody there. He was a bit perplexed at first. This whole time, each of them had only been able to know the other was there by them taking control of the body. But this time...the boy suddenly had a thought.

"Wait...maybe it's inside my head then. I guess that would make sense? I'm not really sure since this has never happened before. Oh well. Hey, weakling! Can you hear me?" the Vanitas side of him questioned loudly. Though had anyone been around, they would have assumed he was crazy for talking with himself.

His head began to hurt a bit now, as it did before when they had first come together as one again. Was Ventus trying to gain control again? That was something that Vanitas was trying to figure out for himself. It soon let up though after only a few moments, without any signs of a change having occurred. After having regained his composure, Vanitas thought about it and assumed that it must have been Ventus trying to say or do something. He made up his mind. He would finally talk to his other self...after all, they still needed to become complete.

Finally, the sun had set on the island. The stars were now in the sky, and they shone brightly across the fresh evening sky. Vanitas laid back onto the shore as he started to think about the journey that the two of them had been on so far. They had come back to this place to try and find some meaning of their self, but still, something did not feel right. As he pondered all of this, his eyes slowly closed as darkness danced across his pupils. For the first time in any of his existence, he relaxed, not caring about much at the moment. He was alone right now, but this is how he preferred it right now. Soon, the waves grew much quieter, the darkness encroached more upon himself as he felt everything just fade away in a moment.

Vanitas was falling. Everything around him had turned dark. He glanced around and it appeared as though he was in some kind of void. There was nothing but black everywhere around him. Slowly, as he descended, he saw a glow from a light below him. He peered down to see a stained glass platform. As he moved downward towards it, he finally caught a glimpse of what was embossed on the platform. It was him and Venus, standing back to back, weapons in hand. Vanitas slightly scoffed at the notion, but at the same time, he was interested in what that could mean.

The closer that he drifted towards the plate, he saw a faint figure below him, already occupying a small part of the platform. It was Ventus. It was as though Ventus had been waiting here for him that entire time. As Vanitas finally landed on the platform, Ventus looked over at him. A slight scowl came across Ven's face, one that he had seen many times before from his other half.

"Woah woah, don't get all hasty there with the look. After all, you're the one who suggested we do this after all," Vanitas replied to him haphazardly as he held his hands in front of him.

Ventus responded back with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Yeah I did, so that we can try to sort through some things… Plus...I wanted to talk with you..."

Vanitas was taken aback by this a slight bit. Even though the two of them sometimes didn't agree on things, he was a bit in awe that Ventus actually wanted to see him for once. The two boys, the two halves...they stared at one another for quite some time before Vanitas finally spoke.

"So I take it this is the place where our heart is?" he questioned his other half.

"Yea…" Ventus responded as he uttered only that single word, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

Vanitas suddenly felt some sort of confusion, but he was pretty sure that he knew everything that was going on at the moment here. He decided to just ignore that feeling. Brushing it off as nothing but a minor inconvenience. He started walking towards Ventus at a slow pace.

"So... _brother_...you said that we needed to talk Now that I think about it, strange as it sounds, so do I. You know why I joined back with you, and forcing you was the only way. You're just too stubborn to listen to good reason," Vanitas finished as he got closer to Ventus.

Ventus finally looked up at him as if to say something. He searched for the words that he wanted to say until he had finally found them.

"But why do you want that? For us to become one again?" Ven asked curiously.

"Because we have forged the X-blade, the ultimate weapon, and attained even greater power than before! Just look at the power that we gained back there. It was beyond anything either one of us had experienced. It's what we were supposed to do, for us to rejoin one another."

"Yeah?! Well I've been doing fine without you. I don't need your darkness making my life any harder."

"Harder?" Vanitas scoffed. "I think you mean easier. If you just allow us to join back together, then nothing could stand in our way. Not even the old man could do it." Vanitas finished as a small smirk came to his face while he pursed his lips.

"You know… You're sounding an awful lot like _him_ now. That just makes things even more impossible."

Vanitas tried to remain calm at that comment as he bit his lip as he talked begrudgingly.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me with him…"

Ventus knew that he had struck a nerve, but he he didn't care. Why should he have to care what Vanitas thought? Though, he didn't like the idea of thinking of Xehanort again. Not only that, but now he felt just a feeling of agitation. But, he wasn't actually agitated at anything, except for Vanitas of course.

"What about the that comment from earlier? A feckless neophyte was it? That's...exactly what Xehanort said to me before…" he trailed off, a sense of frustration coming over him.

Upon hearing those words said to him, Vanitas started to speak.

"All right, sure but…" Vanitas stopped in his thoughts before the words ever left his mouth.

He then faintly remembered that memory Ventus had mentioned. Pain swelled up inside of him, as he almost felt bad for calling Ven that before, as he was part of Ventus when that moment occurred. As Vanitas was lost in thought, Ventus continued.

"And besides, you're still darkness...I can never accept that. No matter what."

Vanitas looked at Ventus blankly. "Just ignore those thoughts and just stop fighting the inevitable. Together we will be much stronger, and the X-blade can finally be fully restored. We can finally be truly together as one again."

"No! I won't do it! I just...want to be myself! If I have to, I'll just put an end to you then," Ventus said as he summoned his keyblade.

Vanitas lets out a slight chuckle. "You know we're technically already one being again. If you destroy me, then you'll die too you idiot."

"Well it would be better than being stuck with you for the rest of my life! I just want to go back to my friends!" Ventus exclaimed loudly.

Vanitas retorted heavily. "Yeah yeah, your friends. It's always about your friends isn't it?"

"Yeah, well at least I have some!"

That last part hurt. In the pit of his stomach, Vanitas felt almost sick. Those words that Ven had said echoed through his mind. He looked down to the ground without caring what was going on in front of him. He felt so many feelings boiling inside of him now.

Ventus had began to charge at him full force. He wanted something to change, and the only way to do that was to fight. But, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"And that's why I hate you! You had your friends...while I'm over here all alone!"

He was almost to Vanitas when he stopped abruptly in his tracks at that comment. He felt this sinking feeling in his stomach, like he was almost sick. And he also felt...sadness. He wasn't quite sure what was going on right now.

"Just...Ventus...please…" Vanitas finally spoke again, his words coming out shaky and heavy.

Shocked by what he had heard, Ventus looked at Vanitas. What he saw next was something that completely caught him off guard. As Vanitas raised his head to look at Ventus, there was a tear coming down his face. Ventus stared wide eyed, when suddenly he felt something wet on his cheek. A tear. Now Ventus actually did feel confused… about everything.

" _Why am I crying? I'm not even sad about anything. I just wanted Vanitas to go away...that look on his face… he's never done that before. Wait! If our hearts are connected again, then...does that mean, we can feel what each other feels? Maybe I should try to find out what's going on."_

Vanitas truly felt sad for the first time in what felt like forever, and he was unsure how to cope with it. The words that Ven uttered is not what hurt, it was the ramifications of what that meant.

Suddenly Ventus spoke up after a bit and unsummoned his keyblade.

"Vanitas...you're crying...and so am I. I'm not sure what's going on, but-"

"Of course you don't know! You never did care! Not once!" Vanitas yelled in frustration. As he began to cry more as the feeling of despair and loneliness crept in.

Ventus felt an even deeper feeling of despair and loneliness. " _This must be what Vanitas was feeling._ " Ventus was trying to figure out what to say in response before Vanitas started again.

"You, Aqua, and Terra… You all were the same. You always saw me as this dark...thing! Never once did you think of how I felt. This loneliness and pain I have to feel everyday. Everything caused me pain! The only way I could truly be rid of all this pain was to join back with you. That's all I really wanted. So I didn't have to be hurt anymore. I don't want to be erased… I just want to be okay..."

Vanitas started to sob even more now, allowing all of his emotions to run rampant. At the same time, Ventus was feeling everything he was feeling, and he began to cry, even though he didn't want to. Vanitas had no more words as Ventus finally decided to speak up.

"Vanitas...I had no idea. None of us did. You always seemed to be there to hurt everyone and cause trouble. But, I guess that's because of all the pain you were in. But then the Unversed…"

"Yea what about them?! If you're wondering idiot, yes that's what has caused this pain. All that negativity only added to the pain I was feeling. Can you imagine what that kind of pain does to a person?!" He screamed at Ventus, his voice cracking under the weight of everything.

Ventus still wanted to be free of the darkness that was Vanitas, but at the same time, he felt that maybe Vanitas wasn't as bad as he had believed him to be. He didn't know what to do or what to say, as he stood there in front of his other half, watching as Vanitas continued to break.

Vanitas felt weak in his legs as he could no longer stand. He dropped to his knees suddenly, and hung his head low as sounds of sniffling could be heard coming from him. Vanitas hated himself for doing this. It made him feel weak, but he also knew that he couldn't hold back these emotions any longer.

"All of the pain and suffering I went through after being created...I was used, toyed with, and looked down upon by everyone as nothing more than a nuisance. I hated you. You had everything: good friends, a good teacher, and you were always happy. Things I never could have...I wanted to destroy everything you cared about so that you would be able to feel what I feel and know what it's like to be alone!" Vanitas struggled with his words as tears still fell.

Ventus felt like that he understood now. Especially since he could feel the things that Vanitas was feeling. He tried to do the only thing he knew how to do to help.

"I do feel what you're feeling now...our hearts, they're connected. I didn't want that at all at first. But knowing all of this now...maybe it wouldn't be so bad…" Ventus trailed off his words.

He knelt down to where Vanitas was, just to try and be there for him in some way. Vanitas felt his presence there and looked up to see him. Vanitas reached out his hand and put it over Ven's heart.

"I just...wanted to go home. And to feel like that I belong somewhere. I need you...brother."

Ventus heard and felt those words clearly as Vanitas's feelings reached him. He almost couldn't believe what he had heard, but a part of him was kind of glad to hear those words. He reached out his hand and touched to where Vanitas's heart was.

"Well, it looks like that we can do that then. I see that you're not really bad after all...just confused and hurt. You won't have to suffer anymore."

Vanitas felt an ache in his heart at hearing that, but the feeling was good. It was like, something had finally filled up a piece of him that had been missing. He reached out his hands and grabbed Ventus, and pulled him into an embrace. Ventus was a bit shocked, but also relieved. A smile crossed his face as he returned the hug to Vanitas.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, after clearing up some, Vanitas spoke up.

"So, you'll join with me then? We can finally be one again?"

Ventus looked up and nodded his head in an up and down manner. Vanitas seemed relieved now at hearing that. Finally he could feel wanted. He could have a place to call his own. He could truly have a heart and finally be one with his other half. He could finally feel loved. He felt tears running down his face once again. But this time, it wasn't sadness he was feeling. He was happy. Vanitas was finally actually happy for the first time as tears of joy streamed down his face.

As the two resolved their issues with one another, a bright light started to take over the mindscape they were in. It seemed that their time in this place had come to a close. Before they left though, Vanitas had one last thing to say to Ven face to face.

"Hey idiot...just, don't mention this to anyone or I'll have to kill you."

Ventus snickered. "You can't kill me now. We're the same after all again."

Vanitas offered a slight smile. "Huh, I guess you're right."

The two of them faded from each other's view as the bright light overtook the both of them. Soon after that flash, he was awake again. Slowly, he raised up from the shore on which he was laying as he felt some reassurance about everything that had happened between he and Ventus. It seemed that Ventus had allowed him to be more in control of things in the end, which was just fine with him. Suddenly, Vanitas heard a voice.

" _Hey, Vanitas can you still hear me?"_

It was Ventus. Vanitas tried to answer in his head, but could not figure out how to make that work, so he just spoke aloud.

"Yea, I hear you. So you can still talk to me through our mind then. Well, at least I have some company. By the way...since we are more properly combined now, don't you think we need a name?"

" _Hmm...that would be a good idea. But how could we combine our name?"_

Vanitas mulled it over for a few moments before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Venitas seems to fit fine and still sounds like my name too."

Ventus inwardly sighed. " _That's what you came up with? Surely there's something better."_

"Well if you have something, then I'm all ears on listening to you."

Ventus thought for quite a while and finally came up with something.

" _I guess maybe we could use something like…Ventas."_

"Really? That just sounds exactly like your name mostly."

" _Oh yea, and your idea sounds like mostly your name."_

"Well, we can't really have two names can we? So we have to decide on something."

" _Since both of our ideas start with Ven...and you wanted to be part of me again, then why don't we just go with that? Seems simple enough."_

Vanitas pondered for a moment. "Fine, we'll go with that. Idiot."

Ventus sighed again, but this time he just stayed quiet. Vanitas smirked inwardly at him. The boy now known simply as Ven started to slowly get up from his sitting position and began to start moving. He now had a new lease on life, and he was finally whole once again, just like he had always dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite the long chapter. I debated on splitting it up, but I never could find a good place. Haha. I have some ideas for where to go next with this, and I am working on it just so you all know. If you liked it, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Btw, thanks to RikuKingdomHearts3 for helping with some ideas along the way. Go check out their page for some awesome stories and some co-writes between us.


End file.
